magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Silex Hystrix
These companions can be found throughout the World, though roughly half of them retreat to the north during warmer months. They are friendly enough in nature, and can be approached freely. Hystrixes are seldom aggressive, preferring to curl up into balls to protect themselves. When they tuck themselves into these spheres, they are completely protected, and cannot be attacked. Should a foolish predator attempt to do so anyway, they will find themselves sporting quills from their paws or faces. Though their defenses are far from ordinary, they are still quite powerful. Silex hystrix companions have quills that grow much like plants, but they are nearly unbreakable. Those with icicles for quills are the stiria hystrix companions, and their defenses can only be injured by great heat. Warmth is one thing stiria hystrix companions cannot withstand, and as summer approaches, they make a slow trip to the north. They thrive in the frigid cold, and have no lack of food to eat. Ice is their favorite food source, but silex hystrix companions will devour just about anything they consider pretty. Shiny pebbles, leaves, or even cupcakes are all considered to be viable meals. Despite their horrible eating habits, hystrixes will not grow in weight, or suffer any harm. Some students have been scolded for feeding them ruined meals or old papers. Egg Sharp green quills jut out from this egg, making it difficult to hold. Hatchling These companions are extremely playful, and not very good at avoiding danger. A bored hystrix hatchling won't hesitate to attack a dragon, or roll off a cliff into deep snow. They cannot be hurt very easily, for at any sign of danger they simply roll into a tight ball. They move into the same position when they fall asleep, so that they are safe when unconscious. These hatchlings will sleep almost anywhere when sleepy, just burrowing into any nearby ice or grass and dozing off. Only their sharp quills are visible at these times, and most predators know to steer clear. Adult It's very easy to identify one of these creatures. Stiria hystrix companions have many rows of icicles protruding from their backs, which never melt and rarely break. It's easy enough to differentiate males from females, for the males are darker in color, verging on black. Silex Hystrix companions are more likely to be seen in warmer months, and they are vibrant green and brown in color. These companions do not grow to be terribly large; they typically reach the height of a man's knee. Despite their painful quills and how heavy they are, hystrix still badger their magi for attention. They will slowly plod along after them during their outdoor activities, and pull pitifully on their cloaks in a plea to be picked up. Despite their sweet natures, it's best not to pick them up unless one is wearing protective clothing. Though stiria hystrix companions are quite warm to the touch, their icicles never change in temperature, and are always bitterly cold. The quills of silex hystrix companions are extremely dangerous, and many a magi has injured themselves on one. These creatures are fully aware of their protective abilities, and use it to their advantage by being lazy. When tired, they will simply lie down wherever and drift off to sleep. Those with hatchlings, however, choose shelters and proceed to guard them. Unlike other companions, hystrix choose to make their homes where ever is easiest, seldom putting in much effort. Hollow logs are a popular choice, or abandoned dens. While their magi are welcomed near these areas, strangers are met with a round ball of quills, typically blocking the entrance and protecting any hatchlings. Breeding Additional Information * No. 476 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (February 2014) * Released: February 1st, 2014 * Sprites: Tekla * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males are dark brown with green quills **Females are pale brown with pale green quills Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Hystrixes